This invention relates to an improvement in a cold roll forming apparatus providing for the exchange of rolls as a unit. More particularly, the invention provides an apparatus used to set and remove sets of pairs of rolls as a unit that uses compressible devices associated with the rolls.
Conventionally, a cold roll former requires pairs of rolls with the respective upper and lower rolls symmetrically set in accordance with the order of the manufacturing process. The respective rolls are removably mounted in the corresponding stands. For example, if there are eighteen roll stands, the necessary operation to set and remove the rolls is repeated eighteen times. Therefore, many strokes or steps and much time are required to exchange the rolls in a conventional roll former. Accordingly, there is disadvantage in operational efficiency in the conventional roll former.
One method for overcoming such disadvantages is disclosed in the Japanese patent application No. 15552/77 (Japanese patent application laid open No. 100960/78).